projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Bickmore
The Division of Bickmore is a Craftian federal division in the state of Addams. It was created in 2004 and first contested at the federal election later that year. The division is named after prominent Craftian playwright Jennifer Bickmore (1889–1991). It is located in the inner western suburbs of Bonestan. The sitting member, since the 2064 federal election, is Kim Holz, a member of the National United Party. History Bickmore is a coastal electorate located on the northern fringe of the inner western suburbs of Bonestan. Its geographical position, straddling the border between the more marginal Bonestan CBD and the Conservative-leaning inner western suburbs, makes it electorally volatile, and its political character changes frequently as a result of redistributions. From its creation in 2004 until the 2035 the seat was highly marginal and covered roughly the same area as it does today. A major redistribution in 2035 pushed it into the inner west, a traditional conservative stronghold. Bickmore has since shifted back towards the Bonestan CBD, making it much less safe for the Conservative Party. Coupled with demographic changes, the National United Party has narrowly won the seat twice since 2037, holding the seat for six years. Bickmore is now regarded as a marginal seat. The Conservatives currently hold it on a margin of 3.45%. Members } | Christie McDonald | United | 2004–2007 |- | 2 | | David Barelles | Conservative | 2007–2019 |- | 3 | | Cleveland Rubottom | United | 2019–2022 |- | 4 | | George Bourquin | United | 2022–2025 |- | 5 | | Louise Wendt | Conservative | 2025–2031 |- | 6 | | Ahmad Peedeli | United | 2031–2037 |- | 7 | | Alejandra Morales | Conservative | 2037–2052 |- | rowspan="2"|8 | | rowspan="2"|Erwin Kearney | Conservative | 2052–2053 |- | | Independent | 2053–2055 |- | 9 | | Kamilah Fox | Conservative | 2055–2058 |- | 10 | | Lily May Flavell | United | 2058–2064 |- | 11 | | Kim Holz | Conservative | 2064– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Kim Holz | align="right"|33,513 | align="right"|37.19 | align="right"|–1.43 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Kunal Singh | align="right"|28,341 | align="right"|31.45 | align="right"|+3.89 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Lily May Flavell | align="right"|10,093 | align="right"|11.20 | align="right"|+5.36 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Gwen Palka | align="right"|8,939 | align="right"|9.92 | align="right"|–2.17 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Hugh Tankersley | align="right"|4,028 | align="right"|4.47 | align="right"|+4.47 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Chun Lin | align="right"|2,848 | align="right"|3.16 | align="right"|+0.03 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Jonathan Greenberg | align="right"|2,352 | align="right"|2.61 | align="right"|+2.61 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90,114 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95.33 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+3.13 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4,415 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4.67 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–3.13 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94,529 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93.20 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.60 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Kim Holz | align="right"|48,166 | align="right"|53.45 | align="right"|–2.28 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Kunal Singh | align="right"|41,948 | align="right"|46.55 | align="right"|+2.28 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.28 ! |}